The inventive subject matter is generally directed to packs, such as wearable packs like backpacks, daypacks, rucksacks, knapsacks, bike messenger bags, and other carriers of packed items like suitcases, travel cases, duffel bags, and brief cases. It is particularly directed to a pack with a compartment that automatically opens on once a closure is released.
Packs have been long known. They have one or more compartments for storage of a user's items. Typically, the compartments are secured by closure systems such as zippers, drawing string systems, snap fasteners, hook and loop fasteners, etc. The design of the packs and closure system is such that opening and accessing the compartment is manually intensive. The front and back portions of the pack may collapse onto one another requiring manual separation to add items into pack, or to sort through items already in the pack. Such effort causes delay and frustration in storing or retrieving items.
In modern times, security checkpoints confront us at airports, courthouses, concerts and other facilities. They are places where rapidity is needed to keep pace with the queue. Delays in retrieving and storing items in the process of security clearances can be especially stressful. Prior art designs for wearable packs disadvantageously do not facilitate ease of access to compartments in packs. Accordingly, there is a need for improved packs that efficiently allow access to compartments.